


A Tear in the System

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Oikawa says no. He comes to regret it.





	

Oikawa scowled. He hated this. Being here and seeing him like that, laughing and smiling with someone else, he couldn’t stand it. His hands clenched into fists. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to storm over there and drag him away. He had no right. He knew that. Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes and turning away.

It was his own fault. If he hadn’t been such a coward then that could have been him. It should be him. But he was a coward. Even now, despite how much it pained him to give Iwaizumi that rejection, he can’t bring himself to change it, to make it right. Was there a way to make it right? Iwaizumi hadn’t even gotten mad. It was worse. He was understanding, nodding and giving Oikawa a sad smile. It was as though he expected that reaction. Was he really so transparent?

Oikawa slumped against a wall. He needed to go back home. Except, he lived with Iwaizumi and his living space was littered with his presence. Their parents had insisted on it and since they were the ones paying for the apartment, there wasn’t much either of them could do. Things were awkward for a while but they slowly regained some semblance of normal.

Then Iwaizumi had said yes to someone else. He had actually agreed to go on a date. A grimace spread across Oikawa’s face at the memory. It brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He was naive to think that it wouldn’t happen. Stupid!

Judging by the way he was receiving wary looks he must have said that out loud. Oikawa gave them a sheepish smile before he high-tailed it out of there. When he got home he stomped around, slamming the cupboards and whatever else he came across until he finally collapsed into his bed. He proceeded to scream into his pillow.

This was the worst.

“What are you doing?”

Oikawa stopped screaming, going stock still. What was Iwaizumi doing home already? He slowly turned his head. Iwaizumi was leaning against the doorframe, his eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“Iwa-chan... home so soon?” Oikawa grinned somewhat manically, hoping that they could just sidestep this, well whatever _this_ was. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Date got bored of you already?” He gave a faux gasp, drawing a hand over his mouth. “Or maybe they discovered your true brutish nature and were turned off?!”

Iwaizumi’s gaze was piercing, looking as though he read straight through Oikawa’s bravado completely. He probably did. Oikawa’s smile wavered.

“You’ve been weird lately,” Iwaizumi said, stepping into Oikawa’s room. Oikawa swallowed. He could feel the perspiration forming already.  “Well, more like you’ve been more snide with your comments. Look, if you don’t want to live with me, I can talk to my parents-”

“No!” Oikawa yelled, his arms shooting out as though he was going physically stop Iwaizumi before he righted himself, coughing to clear his throat. “I... I mean, no, that’s... I don’t want that.”

Iwaizumi sighed, walking towards Oikawa and joined him on the bed. There was a careful, poignant distance between them. Oikawa didn’t like it. “Then what? Why are you being so,” Iwaizumi waved his hand, “I don’t know, pissy?”

Oikawa frowned. “I am not!” Iwaizumi’s brow lifted up again. Oikawa looked away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Oikawa...”

“I can’t watch you with someone else,” Oikawa said at last. “It’s tearing me apart,” he finished a few moments later, his voice small and he still kept his gaze away from Iwaizumi.

“Wha- You...” Iwaizumi sighed, shaking his head. “You’re something else, you know that?” His laugh was humourless, shifting the bed but he didn’t leave. Yet.

Oikawa finally looked at him. There it was again. That pained expression Oikawa had made him wear before and filled himself with regret. “I... I know I shouldn’t... that I don’t... I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.” He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to come to hate him, to resent him, but Oikawa was still scared. He was being so unfair to Iwaizumi.

“Right,” Iwaizumi rubbed at his temples. “I don’t know what you want from me Oikawa.” He turned to look at Oikawa, expectant.

Oikawa opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his mouth again. And there it was. A sad smile. Iwaizumi sighed and pushed himself up from the bed. Panic washed through Oikawa. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist.

“Oikawa, please,” Iwaizumi’s voice was strained. Oikawa could feel him trembling. “I c-can’t...” his voice croaked as he tried to pull away.

“Wait, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa got up, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi, resting his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder blade. “Don’t go.”

“You’re so unfair.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“You shitty bastard.” Iwaizumi huffed.

“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded, he pulled tentatively at Iwaizumi, asking him to turn around and face him. “Iwa-chan, will you forgive me?”

There were tears streaming down Iwaizumi’s face as he glared at Oikawa. He didn’t know if they were angry tears or something else. Oikawa was not deterred. Instead Oikawa lifted his hands to brush them away, resting their foreheads together.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sniffed. “You have to clean the bathroom for a month.”

“Eh? Wha-”

“Fine, three months.”

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried out, stopping when he noticed Iwaizumi was laughing. “Ah.” He really was an idiot. There’s no way he could be happy if Iwaizumi wasn’t there. He cupped Iwaizumi’s face. “Iwa-chan, can I?”

Iwaizumi smiled. “Dumbass.” He tugged Oikawa down and pressed their lips together. Oikawa sighed against him, pulling him closer, until there was no space left between them. Just as it should be Oikawa finally realised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply one of thirty prompts I did in the past month. Maybe I will expand on it one day, but for now, I think it's fine.


End file.
